


Leave the Lights Off

by ikuzonos



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, F/M, Fluff, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 21:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7071814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It may be three in the morning, but Chiaki isn't quitting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave the Lights Off

**Author's Note:**

> this is all your fault
> 
> you know who you are

Togami is almost asleep. The living room is pitch black, except for the dim light coming off of Chiaki's DS. She's bunched up in a ball, fingers clicking buttons.

"Nanami, go to sleep," Togami says drowsily, "You've been there for hours."

Chiaki shakes her head, "I can't. Not until I find that shiny Ponyta."

Togami sighs. His girlfriend is the sweetest person in the world, though he'd never say that aloud, but her gaming habits are a little excessive. It may her talent, but he doesn't spend all hours of the day counting money.

He watches Chiaki carefully. Her eyelids are drooping, and she's beginning to fall asleep in between breaths. But she doesn't stop running in circles, desperate to find a flaming horse. It may be three in the morning, but Chiaki isn't quitting.

When she begins to snore, Togami reaches over, and plucks the DS out of her hands, putting it off to the side. He curls up close to her, and he falls asleep too, glass askew.

-

Three days later, Togami gets a text, just before he gets in the door.

**Chiaki:** togami-kun! (>^ ▽^) > when you get home come quickly!

She sounds happy by the sound of the text, and comes inside. Chiaki's sitting at their kitchen table, a soft smile on her face. As he approaches, she turns her DS towards him. On the screen is a horse, with blue flames for a mane.

"His name is Togami," Chiaki says, "I finally caught him."

Togami smiles.


End file.
